Quirk Apprehension Test Arc
The Quirk Apprehension Test arc is the second story arc, the first mini arc in Boku no Hero Academia and the second story arc in the Yuuei Beginnings Saga. The new students of Class 1-A at Yuuei must now get their Quirks judged by their homeroom teacher, Shouta Aizawa, to determine if they are fit to be heroes or not. Summary The First Day Izuku meets All Might at the cleaned up Seaside Park, where All Might personally congratulates Izuku for being accepted into Yuuei. All Might then tells Izuku that he will have to keep adjusting to the One For All Quirk if he wants to use it properly and then leaves. It is springtime and the first day of Yuuei's academic year. Izuku prepares to leave and is wished good luck by his mother. At Yuuei, Izuku walks to his class which is Class 1-A, hoping that Katsuki and the person wearing glasses isn't in his class, but his hopes are dashed when they are revealed to be in his class. The student wearing glasses introduces himself to Izuku, saying that his name is Tenya and commends Izuku for understanding the true nature of the practical test, admiting he is the better man. Then, the girl that Izuku saved enters the class, glad that Izuku made it into Yuuei. Soon, a man enters the class and introduces himself as Shouta Aizawa, saying that he will be their homeroom teacher. He then tells his students to put on their P.E clothes and head off to the P.E ground. Quirk Apprehension Test: Eraserhead's Judgement Aizawa explains that they will be having a Quirk Apprehension Test that will tryout their Quirks, since they were not able to use their Quirks in middle school. After Katsuki uses his Quirk for a trial pitch, the students find it to be fun. However, Aizawa doesn't seem pleased by their reactions and then makes a new rule; the student who ranks last in total points will be deemed hopeless and immediately expelled, which shocks Izuku.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 5 The Quirk Apprehension Test begins with the students of Class 1-A competing in a series of tests such as the 50 metre dash, the Grip Strength Test, the Standing Long Jump, the Sustained Sideways Jump and the final test the Pitch. In the last test, Izuku tries his pitch using his One For All Quirk, but for some reason as he throws the ball his Quirk fails. Aizawa reveals that he erased his Quirk, leading to Izuku to realize that Shouta Aizawa is the Erasing Hero "Eraserhead". Aizawa explains that his Quirk has a major drawback and says that nobody will come to his aid when he is crippled. He continues to say that his "power" won't help him become a hero if his power causes him to be rescued by others. Aizawa decides to give Izuku a second chance. Taking Aizawa's advise into account, Izuku throws his pitch but at the last second he concentrates One For All through his fingertip, which causes the ball to fly high into the air, giving Izuku a high score. Izuku then says to his homeroom teacher that he can still move (and in the process proved Aizawa wrong that his power would cause him to be rescued by others), impressing Aizawa.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 6 Katsuki's Outrage All Might (who is secretly watching Izuku) is impressed with Izuku's action of using One For All at the last second through his fingertip. As Ochako cheers for Izuku and Tenya comments on Izuku's finger, Katsuki is shocked and horrified at what happened, finding it impossible for Izuku to have a Quirk. Thinking that Izuku lied to him for all these years about not having a Quirk, an enraged Katsuki charges at Izuku demanding that he explain himself, but Aizawa stops Katsuki using his Capturing Weapon. After completing all the tests, Aizawa presents the results and as he does, he reveals the expulsion rule was a lie and that it was a logical ruse to pull out their best performances, which shocks Izuku, Ochako and Tenya. Aizawa tells his students that their curriculum sheets are in the classroom and tells Izuku to go to Recovery Girl to have himself patched up. After Aizawa walks away, All Might approaches him, calling him a liar and saying that he once expelled an entire class last year. All Might continues to say that he kicks kids out if they have "zero chances" and believes that he also felt Izuku's potential which is why he didn't expel Izuku. Aizawa responds by saying that Izuku is above the "zero" mark, saying that he can expel anyone who drops below the zero mark at any time. Aizawa leaves, with All Might commenting that they will never get along. End of the First Day: Beginning of the Path to Heroism The first day of school ends and Izuku becomes friends with Ochako and Tenya. The next day after the normal lessons end, Class 1-A has their Foundational Heroics Studies with the Number One Hero All Might, much to Izuku's excitement. All Might says that they will be building up their Hero Foundation through various trial, telling them that their first trial will be the Trial of Battle. All Might tells his students to go and get changed into their Hero Costumes, telling them not to forget that from now on, they are all Heroes.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 7 Story Impact *Izuku, Katsuki, Tenya, Ochako, Tsuyu and Yuuga show off their Quirks. *Izuku learns how to use his Quirk a little more efficiently. *Katsuki learns that Izuku has a Quirk and believes that Izuku has deceived him all this time. *Izuku officially becomes friends with Ochako and Tenya. Characters Introduced by Appearance References Site Navigation Category:Story Arcs